


Seven Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics), Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Kara smiled.





	Seven Treats

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell and Kara smiled before they shared the seventh treat with the happy Kents.

THE END


End file.
